User talk:TheGuyBehindYou
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:TheGuyBehindYou page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sloshedtrain (Talk) 03:54, November 10, 2012 MooseJuice (talk) 18:57, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Nah, taking orders from butthurt whiners like you isn't my style. Cry some more. Christ... I WAS FROZEN TODAY!! 03:28, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Sloshedtrain (talk) ( ) 04:17, December 3, 2012 (UTC) 15:49, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Reason for Deletion Appeal Denial Hello, I'm sorry to inform you that you deletion appeal has been denied. It's very poorly and awkwardly written and the story isn't told well. Sentences like "It's also a camping ground, because if it wasn't, they wouldn't be camping there." are unnecessary and ones like "They each turned towards each other and kissed, but when they looked back at the fire, there was a red object in the bright orange flames." are so stilted it makes it impossible to build any kind of mood or tension. And there is no mood or tension. You fly through everything. YOu give us two sentences about supposedly frightening things, the fire thing is not only not particularly creepy, but it also never comes into play, and then the couple are ready to go home. The story is, honestly, nonsensical, even with you trying to explain it in your deletion appeal. There's a Civil War soldier. . .but it's not a ghost? What? He can't be a ghost, because you tell us and the boyfriend murders him, but still. . .it's a Civil War soldier. And the boyfriend is supposed to have murdered the family, but there is literally no clues to that. The tent being opened and closed isn't a clue, because you describe it as opening and closing quickly over and over again. That makes me think it's happening more than twice and in quick succession. Also, why would the boyfriend need to leave the car when they were getting ready to go? ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 16:40, February 17, 2014 (UTC) BloodyNightmare666 (talk) 22:02, February 28, 2015 (UTC)Can you help me with something, please? I have problems with publishing my pastas22:02, February 28, 2015 (UTC)BloodyNightmare666 (talk)